What Are You Doin My Love?
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Nothing else ever seems to hurt like the smile on your face Nikki/Seth


**This is the result of me finally listening to Beyoncé's new album... if you haven't listened to it then I highly recommend.**

 **So this takes place right before and during the draft but lets just pretend that Nikki was never injured. Ok? Ok!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _You can taste the dishonesty, it's all over your breath..._

She didn't want to believe it. Everybody told her but she chose not to believe it. She couldn't believe...

She wouldn't believe it.

Seth was a good man, he was kind, he was loving, he spoiled her rotten.

Maybe that was it... maybe they were jealous because of her relationship with Seth, they were jealous cause they didn't have a man like Seth to cuddle up with at night.

It was no secret that the girls in the back thought Seth was hot, and they would do anything to break them up.

But she wouldn't let them.

* * *

 _Can't you see there's no other man above you? What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you Hold up, they don't love you like I love you Oh, down, they don't love you like I love you_

She was starting to have her doubts.

Every time his phone rang he would leave the room.

And he never wanted to travel with her.

Was he cheating? Why would he do this to her.

Nikki ran her hand through her hair as she watched the door. It was 3:30 in the morning and he still wasn't here. She tried calling him but he wouldn't answer. She texted him a million times but there was no response.

She wanted to call Brie but she knew she was sleep.

So with tears in her eyes Nikki laid down and went to sleep, hoping he would be next to her in the morning.

* * *

 _When you hurt me, you hurt yourself...Don't hurt yourself_

He wasn't there.

When Nikki woke up and looked to her left the bed was empty.

She felt the tears from yesterday wail up in her eyes again as she grabbed her phone to see if he called or texted her.

He didn't.

Nikki wiped her tears away as she called Brie, who answered after the second ring.

"Hello Nicole"

"Hey Brie, are you busy?"

"No, but it sounds like you've been crying...what's wrong?"

"Umm I think Seth's cheating on me..."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well all the girls were telling me that he's cheating-"

"They could be lying because they're jealous"

"That's what I thought, but he never wants to travel with me, every time his phone rings he leaves the room, he's always texting somebody instead of talking or spending time with me. And yesterday night he didn't come back to our hotel room. I stayed up until 3:30 and he never came back. I called him and texted him but he never answered. And I checked my phone his morning and he didn't leave a message or anything"

By now Nikki was sobbing uncontrollably as she told Brie everything.

"Oh Nikki... Seth's a nice guy... he wouldn't do something like that"

"But what if he is!" Nikki cried.

"Ok calm down Nikki, everything's gonna be ok. I'm sure there's a logically explanation and you just need to talk to him"

Nikki nodded. "Ok, I'll go find him right now"

"Alright, tell me what happens"

Nikki agreed before saying goodbye and ending the call, she took a quick shower and put on her favorite pink sun dress before grabbing her phone and card key and heading out the door.

When she got to the lobby she saw Dean Ambrose talking to his girlfriend Summer Rae and Roman Reigns.

Surly they would know where he was.

She walked over to them and tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but do you know where Seth is?"

"He just went to the hotel gym over there" Dean said pointing in the direction on the gym.

"Thanks Dean, I'll talk to you guys later" Nikki said before heading off to the gym.

When she got inside she saw Seth stretching.

Luckily he was alone.

She walked over to him and smiled. "Hey Ninja"

Seth looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Sweetheart, you look great"

"Thanks, so ummm, where were you last night? I called but you didn't answer"

It looked like Seth was trying to fake a story before he finally spoke. "I was with Dean. We were up late drinking and I forgot my card key so I stayed with him"

Nikki nodded. "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"My phone was off"

"Oh" Nikki knew that was a lie cause it didn't go straight to voicemail. "I need some food so I'll talk to you later"

"Alright babe I'll see you later" Seth said as he kissed her cheek before heading off.

Nikki went to the Breakfast area and got some food before sitting down next to Summer and Dean. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No you go ahead, I need to get to the gym anyway. You too have fun" Dean said as he kissed Summer and nodded at Nikki.

"So... what did you do last night?" Nikki asked Summer and she ate her muffin.

"Me and Dean went out to dinner, oh my God Nikki the food was so good! You and Seth need to go before we leave"

"You were with Dean?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, we went out to dinner then we came back here" Summer shrugged.

"Oh... that's odd..."

"Why?"

"Because Seth said he was with Dean all night yesterday..."

Summer looked confused. "He did? Cause we didn't see him at all yesterday..."

Nikki sighed. "That's what I thought..."

"Everything ok Nicole?"

"No" Nikki said as she got up and left.

* * *

 _Looking at my watch he should've been home...Today I regret the night I put that ring on_

Nikki played with the engagement ring on her finger as she once again waited for Seth to come back.

He said he was going to the bar with his friends but when Nikki asked to go with him he insisted that she stay at the hotel.

So here she was sitting on the bed as "Two broke girls" played in the background.

No like she was paying attention.

She was about to go to bed until she heard someone knock on the door.

Maybe it was Seth!

She jumped off the bed and opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

But her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Summer and Charlotte instead of Seth.

"Oh hey guys..." Nikki said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Hey Nikki" Summer said as she and Charlotte walked into the room. "I was worried about you after this morning"

Nikki smiled. "Thanks Summer but I'm ok, I'm just... stressed out"

"Career or personal life stress?" Charlotte asked.

"Personal life, my career is fine" Nikki answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" Charlotte asked.

Nikki thought about it. She knew she could trust Summer, they've been friends for years, but she hasn't known Charlotte that long. To be fair Charlotte never gave her a reason not to trust her, Charlotte's always been nice to her, so why not?

"I'm having problems with Seth..."

"Really? What's wrong?" Summer asked.

"I think he's cheating on me" Nikki said as she grabbed her phone to see if he called.

"Why would you think that?" Charlotte asked.

"Because he lied about where he was yesterday, plus he won't answer his phone when I call and some of the girls said they saw him with another girl"

"Are you serious?!" Charlotte asked as Summer shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do" Nikki said as the tears started to fall.

"Aww don't cry Nikki" Summer said as she scooted closer to Nikki and wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be ok"

"You know, when I thought Bram was cheating I had some of my friends follow him around, they recorded him with another girl and showed me" Charlotte revealed.

"What are you trying to say, Charlotte?" Summer asked.

"I mean, obviously Roman's not gonna say anything... so..." Charlotte teased.

"That's a terrible idea" Summer interrupted but Nikki didn't agree. "I like it, we could follow Seth and see what he's doing"

"Are you serious?" Summer rolled her eyes.

"I'm extremely serious, Summer. I need to know if he's cheating on me or not"

* * *

 _She don't gotta give it up cause she professional_

"Did he mention what bar he was going too?" Charlotte asked as they got in her rental.

"Yeah, its right down the street" Nikki said as Charlotte started the car.

"I still think this is a stupid idea..." Summer mentioned.

"I know its kind of crazy... but I need to know and it looks like this is the only way to find out"

Nikki was so nervous, she was praying that he wasn't cheating but it looked like he was. Why would he want to cheat on her? She's been nothing but kind and loving to him, she would do anything for him and-

"Nikki calm down, he's probably with the guys and not with a girl" Summer said as she rubbed Nikki's knee.

"I hope you're right"

Charlotte pulled into the parking lot as they all got out of the car.

"Y'all ready?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, lets go in"

* * *

 _My daddy warned me about men like you He said baby girl he's playing you...He's playing you_

Nikki walked into the bar and instantly spotted Seth sitting at a table alone.

Nikki's heart leaped for joy but immediately dropped when she saw a curvy woman with long black hair walk over to him and kissed him right on the lips before sitting down.

"Oh Nikki... I'm so sorry" Summer said as a tear slipped from Nikki's eyes.

"Do you wanna leave or?..." Charlotte asked.

"I'll be back in a second" Nikki said as walked over to Seth's table.

Both Seth and the girl had their backs turned to her so they didn't see her approaching.

She stood behind them for a second, watching them make out before clearing her throat. "Is this the friend you were telling me about, Seth?"

Seth's eyes went wide as he turned around. "Nikki! What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here with another woman? What's going on Seth?!" Nikki shouted as everybody in the bar turned around and watched.

"Nikki you're causing a scene" Seth whispered as Nikki laughed.

"Oh please, I haven't even begun to cause a scene, Seth. How could you do this to me? After everything I've done for you this is how you repay me?! By messing around with some hoe-"

"Excuse me?" The girl asked but Nikki ignored her.

"Why? I just wanna know why you would do this to me?"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck but didn't say anything.

"And now you can't even give me an answer... you know what? You can have fun with your slut, cause I'm done" Nikki said as she stormed off.

She walked right passed Summer and Charlotte and went to the car as she finally let the tears fall.

* * *

 _You and me would stop this love drought_

Charlotte helped Nikki get all of her stuff out of her and Roman's room and moved it to Charlotte's. Nikki already called her brother to move her stuff out of her and Seth's house.

Nikki was so grateful for Charlotte, who was allowing Nikki to live with her until she found a place of her own. Summer offered to have Nikki move in with her and Dean but Nikki didn't want to be a third wheel.

And since she didn't want to be around people who were married and happy she couldn't stay with Brie, Nattie or even her mother who just recently got married again.

"Are you sure I'm not gonna be a problem?" Nikki asked as she sat on her bed.

"Of course not! It'll be fun!" Charlotte assured her as she sat on her bed.

"Ok...thanks Charlotte" Nikki said as she felt the tears start to fall again.

"Oh Nikki don't cry. He's not worth your tears" Charlotte said as she sat on Nikki's bed and hugged her.

After a couple of minutes they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Charlotte said as Nikki nodded.

She watched Charlotte open the door and frown. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanna see Nikki, I know she's in here" Nikki heard Seth say from the other side of the door.

She really didn't want to see him, but knowing Seth he wouldn't leave until they talked... so Nikki got up and walked over to the door.

"What do you want Seth?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just wanna talk"

"There's nothing we need to talk about Seth" Nikki said as Charlotte went back to her bed.

"Yes there is Nikki! Would you please hear me out?" Seth pleaded.

"Why should I? So you can tell me how "sorry" you are and "It'll never happen again" I don't wanna hear it Seth! I loved you! I wanted to marry you! I wanted to start a family with you! You knew how devastated I was when John left me for another woman and you're gonna go and do the same thing?! How could you?!" Nikki yelled as the tears started to fall harder.

"I never said I was leaving you Nicole"

"Oh really, Seth? Then why were you spending so much time with her instead of me? I've barely seen you for six weeks!"

"Nikki, I love you and I'm sorry" Seth tried to convince her but Nikki didn't believe him.

"No you don't. If you loved me we wouldn't be arguing right now"

Seth sighed. "Nicole, if I didn't love you I wouldn't be here begging for your forgiveness. I love you Nicole. And I'm so sorry for everything that I did. I want to marry you, I want to start a family with you, and I'm not leaving you like John did. I want to stay together"

Seth could see Nikki's eyes begin to soften as he continued. "I know I made a huge mistake and I'm so sorry, and I know its gonna take awhile until you can trust me again, but please give me another chance and I promise it won't happen again"

Nikki's head was beginning to hurt as she thought about this whole situation. "Seth...I'll think about. Please just go"

"Alright, I'll go. I love you Nicole"

Nikki nodded as she closed the door and threw herself on Charlotte's bed. "I know its weird... but I can't sleep alone when I'm like this. Its usually Brie that I stay with but do you mind?"

Charlotte smiled. "Not at all, its ok"

"Thanks. Goodnight"

* * *

 _And your face What is it about you? That I can't erase baby When every promise don't work out that way_

Nikki looked around and made sure all of her stuff was out of the apartment. Charlotte was as her place putting Nikki's stuff away so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

It was kind of sad, she just had all of her stuff moved in here a couple months ago and now she was taking it out again. She was surprised that she didn't burst out in tears but she managed to keep herself together.

Nikki sighed as she grabbed her purse and left the bedroom, she was on he way out the door when she heard it open and Seth walked in.

Seth looked around the room and noticed that Nikki's stuff was gone. "Where are you going?"

"I'm moving in with Charlotte" Nikki said as she tried to push past Seth but he stopped her.

"Why? I thought you said you would think about everything?"

"I know why I said Seth! I'm still thinking about it, I just don't feel comfortable here"

"Nicole, its been two weeks, I love you and I need you to stay here with me"

"Seth I don't-" Nikki was cut off by Seth crashing his lips onto hers.

Nikki stood there frozen while Seth continued to kiss her, her heart wanted to kiss him back while her brain wanted to push him away.

She listened to her heart.

Soon she found herself laying on the bed moaning Seth's name as he thrust into her. At that moment she didn't care about the consequences, all she cared about was this moment she was having with Seth.

Even if she would regret it later.

* * *

 _Go back to your sleep in your favorite spot just next to me Forward, forward_

Nikki woke up in Seth's arms and she was already regretting this decision, she reached down to the floor and grabbed her phone, expecting a flood of messages from Charlotte but was surprised to only see one.

 **You had sex with him didn't you?- CF**

How the hell did Charlotte know? Was she that predictable?

Nikki got out of bed and put her clothes back on. She grabbed her keys and tried to escape but Seth woke up.

"Where are you going?" Seth said as Nikki stopped.

"Umm, I wanted to get some coffee" she lied.

"We have coffee here"

"Our coffee doesn't taste like their coffee"

"What's wrong now, Nikki?" Seth asked as he started to put his clothes on.

"I just need some time to myself..." Nikki said as she left the room.

"I thought everything was ok now" Seth said as he followed her out the door.

"Seth, sex doesn't fix everything" Nikki said as she tried to leave again but Seth wasn't having it.

"Then what's gonna fix it Nicole?" he said as she turned her around so she was facing him.

"Nicole I love you! How many times am I gonna have to say this until you believe me? Being with that other girl was the worse mistake of my life and I'm sorry! I swear it'll never happen again"

Once again Nikki felt overwhelmed with emotions. "Seth... this is too much, I really need to think about it"

Seth sighed but didn't push her. "Fine, you take your time. But just know that I'll be here waiting"

* * *

 _I'm telling these tears, "Go and fall away, fall away" May the last one burn into flames..._

For the past four weeks everything was going smoothly. Nikki took Seth back but didn't move in yet, she was going to take her time.

Charlotte and Summer told her that she should of left him and to be honest her brain was saying the same thing. But Nikki was always one to listen to her heart, and her heart wanted Seth.

At first she didn't regret it.

But now she was having second thoughts.

She and Seth were out eating lunch when Nikki saw the girl Seth cheated on her with walk into the restaurant with an angry look on her face.

"What does she want?" Nikki said rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Seth asked as she walked to their table.

"Hello Seth..." She said completely ignoring Nikki.

"What do you want Jade?" He asked.

"Oh so you gonna act like you don't know why I'm here? I'm sure your little girlfriend over here doesn't know"

Nikki was confused. "Doesn't know about what? Seth what is she talking about?"

Seth didn't say anything so Jade continued. "I'm pregnant with Roman's child"

Nikki's eyes went wide as she dropped her fork.

"Nicole I swear that baby isn't mine" Seth tried to deny but Jade wasn't having it.

"Don't even lie Seth, the doctor told me what time frame the baby was conceived and I was with you so don't even try that"

"You can't even go by that! And I know you, you were probably with another man at that time"

As they arguing Nikki just sat there in complete shock.

Seth was having a baby with another girl.

Nikki didn't want to be around all that, knowing that another woman gave him a baby before she did.

Before she knew it Nikki was out the door and walking down the sidewalk like a zombie, she could hear Seth yelling after her but Nikki didn't stop and eventually Seth stopped trying.

There were no tears, just anger, sadness...

And regret.

She should have listened to her brain.

* * *

 _I found the truth beneath your lies_

Nine months later Jade got a Paternity test that proved Seth was the father of the child.

Seth tried to tell Nikki how sorry he was, and although Nikki excepted his apology she didn't want to be with him anymore. He tried but she told him to be there for his baby, cause she knows what it feels like to not have a father around and she didn't want that child to go though the same thing.

Eventually Seth started dating Jade, and he would always tell his friends about how happy he was.

It didn't bother Nikki, in fact she was happy for them. They were a family and that's what Seth needed.

Nikki sat in the locker room getting ready for her championship match against Becky Lynch and Naomi when Charlotte walked in.

"Hey Nikki, I just wanted to tell you that Seth is here with his girlfriend and baby" Charlotte said as Nikki nodded.

"Ok... Brie didn't see him right?"

Charlotte laughed. "Not yet, Nattie's got her distracted"

"Oh good, I guess I'll go say hi" Nikki said as she left the room.

It didn't take her long until she found him talking to Triple H while Stephanie held the baby.

Nikki put on the most sincere smile she could and walked over to them. "Hey guys"

Seth turned and smiled. "Oh hey Nikki, you remember Jade right?"

"Of course, its nice to see you again" Nikki said.

Jade shook Nikki's hand. "Hi Nikki, how've you been?"

"Great! I have a title match tonight that I'm really looking forward too"

"That's great! Good luck" Jade said.

"Aww, thank you Jade" Nikki thanked her.

Nikki could obviously tell that there was something on Jade's mind, but it looked like she didn't want to say anything in front of Seth.

"Ok Stephanie... give Jade her baby" Triple H laughed.

"Fine..." Stephanie said as she handed Jade her baby.

"I think she needs a dipper change... where's the bathroom?" Jade asked.

"Oh I can show you" Nikki said as Jade grabbed her dipper bag.

"Ummm" Seth wasn't sure about this but it was too late cause Nikki and Jade were already gone.

"So what's her name?" Nikki asked.

"Colby Marie Rollins" Jade smiled as the baby giggled.

"She's beautiful"

"Thank you. Listen Nikki, one of the reasons why I came here was to talk to you"

"Talk to me? Why?" Nikki asked.

"I know about your past with Seth, and I know that he still loves you. And...I know this sounds ridiculous, but I'm afraid he's going to leave me and go beck to you"

Nikki shook her head. "I can't control what Seth will do, but I promise you if he came to me asking for another chance I would tell him no. He needs to be with you and the baby, not me"

"Nikki... I can't believe how nice you're being! Lord knows if this was the other way around I would take any chance I could get just to have Seth with me again. Thank you"

Nikki smiled and gave Jade a hug. "As long as you guys are happy I'm happy"

* * *

 _Always stay gracious, best revenge is your paper_

"Nikki, can we talk?"

The show was over, everybody was leaving the arena after a shocking and amazing show.

After months of hard work Nikki finally won the Smackdown Women's Championship. Finn Balor returned and won the Royal Rumble. And the man standing in front of her now Seth Rollins captured the WWE Universal Championship.

"What do we need to talk about?" Nikki asked.

Seth sighed. "Every time we talk its always a little awkward. I think we need to clear the air"

"Ok..." Nikki said as Seth sat down next to her.

"Were do we start?" Nikki asked.

"I know I've said it a million times, but I really want to apologize for what I did-"

"Seth, I just want to know why? Why'd you do it?"

Seth rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know. I honestly don't know Nicole. I had the perfect woman, gorgeous, kind, always looking out of others, you always listened to all my bullshit, and I had to go and fuck it up. I guess I can't really say that I regret it or I'd be saying that I regret my daughter which isn't true"

Nikki nodded. "I understand, I thought I was the problem"

"Of course not, I was the one who fucked up. You did nothing wrong"

Nikki smiled. "I'm glad we cleared this up"

"Me too" Seth said as he put his hand out for Nikki to shake.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Seth, stop playing and give me a hug!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Seth chuckled and returned the hug.

When they broke apart Nikki couldn't help but ask. "You know, you never told me your daughters name..."

Seth laughed. "Bella. Her name is Bella"

...

Seth went back to the hotel with Jade and Bella. Brie was already gone with Daniel. Nattie left with the rest of the girls and Nikki didn't know if Charlotte was still there or not.

Nikki was about to pull out her phone and call someone but she heard footsteps behind her.

"Nicole? You're still here?"

Nikki recognized the voice of "The Guy" Roman Reigns.

"Yup, I was talking to a friend and everybody took that as an opportunity to ditch me"

Roman laughed. "Well I have an extra seat in my car if you're interested"

Nikki smiled. "I'd love that"

* * *

 **This was muccccch longer then I thought it would be.**

 **But did y'all like it? Let me know in a review!**

 **And go check out my big brother "The Lucha Warrior" new story** **The X-Divisional Invitational! Send in an app!**

 **I'm not taking in request at the moment but I will be soon.**

 **Till next time kk byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
